


Stubborn as a Mule

by HanaHimus



Series: Akira and Naoki are Stubborn Fools [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira and Naoki have been at a stand still for a while.[Semi-sequel toAn Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object]





	Stubborn as a Mule

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is just. focused on Akira now that I finished his route lmao. Sorry SMT tags

Akira wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, time ticking away around him while he was at a stand still with some demon who thought he could run around wrecking the place. He couldn’t just let him do that, so he was still stuck, staring him down with a glare. This was more annoying than climbing through the Nomoses to get to Hazama.

“You’re really not gonna give up, are you?” The demon seemed just about as annoyed as Akira was. “This is, what? The fifth time I’ve killed you. You think you’d have given up by now.”

“I thought I made it pretty clear I wasn’t going to give up…” Akira’s eyes narrowed even more. “You could kill me until I was stuck with Jelly Man and I still wouldn’t. If you wanna get anywhere, I’d suggest thinking of a way to do it that won’t cause havoc.”

“Why try so hard?” He crossed his arms. “You said so yourself earlier that I was stronger than you. Grabbing at my ankles every time you come back isn’t gonna work forever.”

“I’m still keeping you from getting that far, ain’t I?” He leaned towards the demon. “You and your stupid tattoos won’t be leaving this floor.”

A whistle. “Someone’s sure of himself.”

“You’ve barely moved from where I found you, buddy.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Seems to me like it’s working.”

“Don’t call me buddy.”

“Oh, should I go back to calling you a pissant? Would you prefer that, you pissant?”

“You could just call me the Demifiend, since, you know, that’s what I am!” He huffed. “Hell, I’d rather you call me Naoki than dumb shit like ‘pissant’.”

Akira crossed his arms. “Alright. I suppose I can call you one of those instead… You’re still not getting any farther than here, though.”

Naoki thought for a moment. “For now, at least.”

“Forever, if that’s what it takes.” He leaned away from Naoki. “Brute force isn’t gonna get you through here, Naoki.”

“You sure about that?”

“Absolutely.” He gave a short nod. “You’re gonna have to think of another way through here if you wanna get past me.”

They stood there in silence, staring at each other. Both as stubborn as a mule… Akira was expecting it to stay like this for a lot longer. Too bad he didn’t have some form of entertainment to keep his annoyance down…

“Well, guess I’ll think about it while brute forcing my way through here.” His tone was mocking when he finally spoke. “Sound good to you, Amon?”

Akira made a face. “You’re such a pissant.”


End file.
